Wishing For Attention
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Story 4 in this Series...One boy can become rebellious, One boy can get into the wrong crowd, One boy can bring a gun to school, One boy can pull the triger, But can one boy get through this alone? Please R&R!
1. Jealousy

A/N- This song is "Jealousy" By Paris Hilton, but I did edit girl into guy.

Chapter One: Jealousy

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" Zack yelled at Cody throwing a pillow at him.

"I just wanted you to go skating with me instead on some stupid date with a girl that you probably don't even like Zack!" Cody spat back.

"Why don't you just get a life Cody? And stay out of mine?" Zack yelled.

_I thought you were my best friend_

_I felt we'd be together 'til the end_

_Your not the guy I once knew_

_Tell me where he is 'cause he's not you_

"You've been like this forever Zack, give it up and hang out with me once in a while. I need a brother, I need you." Cody groaned.

"Why don't you stop whining and get a date. Oh yeah, because no one likes your nerdy face!" Zack forced a smile.

_You used to be that shoulder_

_That shoulder I could lean on through it all_

_But now it's getting colder_

_There's no love between these walls_

"I'm tired of you always getting the attention. I look exactly like you, but I get looks of disgust instead of looks of admiration, and I'm sick of it." Cody said as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Just because your a loser doesn't mean I have to be damn it!" Zack said, his face growing redder with anger.

"Just say it Zack, you hate me right? Just like everyone else?" Cody cried.

"I don't hate you, but your a dork, so move on." Zack was losing his patience.

"I'm tired of being the 'dork'. I want to be like you!" Cody yelled.

"Get over yourself and stop being jealous!" Zack retorted.

_Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy_

_It's such an evil thing to watch someone like you_

_Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy_

_Nobody wins when you're full of envy_

"I'm not jealous Zack, and I'm lonely and hurt." Cody was crying again.

"Your shut a girl Cody. You lay around here all day and wait for me. Do you have no friends?" Zack asked angrily.

"Yes, but when I reach for the phone, I realize, oh, they are all with Zack." Cody said doing an expression of himself.

"Well call the science club! I won't be with them." Zack screamed.

_I was always happy_

_When I was watchin' you become a star_

_But you were only happy_

_When the world was openin' up my scars_

"You don't know what it's like Zack. To see you all popular, and then know that I'm not popular, that I'm not wanted. I hate it. Why can't you understand that?" Cody asked loudly.

"Your the one being rude and selfish right now Cody." Zack glared.

_And now I'm like the devil_

_Well if I am what does that make you_

_You sold yourself for fame_

_You'd still never walk s day in my shoes_

"Fine then Zack, go! Go on your damn date, and enjoy it! I really hope you do." Cody yelled sarcastically at Zack.

"Oh, I will." Zack yelled back. Zack then walked out the door and slammed it loudly in Cody's crying face.

_Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy_

_It's such an evil thing to watch somone like you_

_Jealousy, Jealousy, Jealousy_

_Nobody wins when you're full of envy_

A/N- I hope this was a good Chapter. I'm hoping to bring in more readers this time round. I hope the song suited the plot well, I thought it did. I hope you guys enjoy this, I really do. Thanks to everyone who followed me here through the weeks. Please R&R!


	2. Trashing The Bathroom

Chapter Two: Trashing The Bathroom

Cody made his way up the hallway. In his thoughts were ways to get Zack to notice him. Cody knew that his good boy image had to go, and he was ready to let it. Slowly, he approached Toby, the school bully.

"Hey Tobes, Tobster, Tobinater." COdy started.

"Get out of here geek, or I'll beat up , harder than last time too." Toby growled.

"I want to be like you Toby. Tough. Strong. Everything that you are. Please, I'm begging up." Cody pleaded.

"You will never be like me. Your a girly boy." Toby whispered.

"No, I'm really not, I'll do anything, just give me a chance. Please." Cody continued.

"Okay, meet me in the bathroom at noon." Toby said walking away with his friend Mitch.

Cody smiled as he made his way to History.

At noon, Cody went to the bathroom. Toby was waiting with a ball bat. Cody backed away fearing the worst.

"Don't worry Shrimp, the bat isn't for you. You and me are gonna break this joint up." Toby smiled giving Cody a ball bat as well.

"I have someone keeping watch outside. If you hear a scream, that means someone is coming." Toby said.

The he turned and started beating things. Cody breathed in a deep breathe and started busting mirrors and paper towel holders. After thirty minutes, a scream came from outside. Cody and Toby took off. No one caught them either.

"That was close." Cody called as he and Toby slowed.

"I guess you are different than I thought. I'll see you tomorrow." Toby said walking off in a different direction.

Cody felt weird. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but to him it felt so right.

He made his way to seventh period, Math. This was also the first time that Cody had skipped class, but he didn't care. The last things on his mind was his grades.

Later that night, Zack stomped into Moesby's suite, Cody following. They hadn't talked since their argument the previous night.

"Did you hear about the bathroom getting trashed?" Zack whispered minutes later.

"Yeah, I did it." Cody smiled.

"Whatever." Zack looked irritated.

"No, Really, I did, me and Toby Warner." Cody continued.

"Why do you do this Cody? You always lie. I'm sick of it. Your never going to get credit for lying you goody two shoes." Zack screamed walking into his room and slamming the door.

A tear fell down Cody's cheek. His plan was falling apart. Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed Toby.

"Hello?" Toby asked in his growl.

"Can we beat up someone tomorrow at lunch? So that my brother, Zack, see's it?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great! What about that geek, Tapeworm?" Toby asked.

Tapeworm was the first friend Cody had in Boston, other than Max.

"Yeah, sure." Cody said hanging the phone up.

This was just one of the prices Cody would pay for attention from his brother.

A/N- Sorry for not updating much, but my document thing keeps having problems. Thanks for the reviews, I really am glad to have new readers, and my old ones too. Thanks!


	3. Playing Sick And Paying Consequences

Chapter Three: Playing Sick And Paying Consequences

The next morning, Cody was worried about the deal he had made last night. He had never gotten into a fight, and he knew he wouldn't be good at it anyway. Not knowing what he could do, Cody decided that he would just play sick today.

"Aren't you coming?" Zack asked Cody seeing him lying in bed still.

"No, I'm sick. I feel really bad, and I think I'll stay home today." Cody said making his voice raspy.

"Alright then, feel better." Zack said, almost in a whisper before leaving and shutting the door.

On his bed stand, Cody saw a picture of him, Carey, and Zack. Picking it up, he remembered good times, but with them came the pain of the memories, because they were something Cody would never have again. Soon, Cody was dreaming of what used to be, but would never be again.

"Zack, eat your vegetables, they'll help you grow." Carey said to Zack, who was obviously not paying attention to her, but was busy throwing corn into Cody's hair.

"Zack!" Carey raised her voice.

"What?" Zack turned in shock.

"Eat your vegetables. They are food. Not play toys." Carey said giving Zack her serious look.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Cody wined from the couch.

"I wish I was older so that I would be my own boss." Zack told Carey.

"You better listen to me now, I won't be around forever." Carey said continuing what she was doing.

Cody lifted his head. His thoughts were rushing. She was right, she wouldn't be around forever. She wouldn't even be around for a year more. He missed her telling Zack not to pick on him. Carey had died almost three years ago now, and the twins were nearly seventeen.

At school, Toby found himself waiting on Cody at the lunch room doors. After fifteen minutes, Toby, who was angry went looking for Cody. Again, Toby found that he failed in finding him.

Toby found Zack laughing with his friends, and walked up to him.

"Where's your freakin' bother?" Toby asked rolling his fingers into fists. Zack's friends had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Home. Sick. Why?" Zack asked confused and shocked.

"None of business, but I'm pissed and I think I'll take it out on you." Toby spat taking Zack by the shirt and pulling him up from the table. After playing football since his freshman year of high school, Zack was fairly built and strong, so he punched Toby in the face. Toby of course returned the punch and pushed Zack backwards. A friend of Toby's noticed the boys fighting and ran over, grabbed Zack, and held him back while Toby hit and kicked him. None of Zack's friends got up. Soon, a teacher came and ended the fight sending both boys to the office.

Later that night, Zack returned home with a black eye and split lip.

"Geez, what happened?" Cody asked approaching Zack.

Anger showed deeply in Zack's face. Without thinking for one more second, Zack pulled his fist back and released it into Cody's face. Cody screamed in pain and grabbed his eye hunching over.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Zack growled and walked away.

A/N- Thanks guys! I agree Rebecca, that didn't make a bit of sense. I feel stupid for writing it now. Lol. I'm sorry for that flaw. Lol. Sorry for another no update period, school is killing me. Lol. Here's chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be up soon. I hope it's good, and not boring. Thanks guys!


	4. Feelings I Shouldn't Have

Chapter Four: Feelings I shouldn't Have

Cody slowly made his way down the hallway the next day trying to avoid Toby. Without luck, Toby caught up with Cody at his locker.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked.

"I was really sick." Cody said trying to sound sick.

"Oh, well, you don't sound so well." Toby said.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Cody said hurrying away. He was happy that Toby wasn't mad at him.

Cody made his way to the stairs were he saw Zack kissing Michelle. He hadn't talked to Zack since receiving his black eye the previous night.

The sight of Michele made Cody week in the knees. He had like her for two years, but hadn't dared telling Zack.

"What are you doing?" Max's voice came from beside Cody.

"Nothing, why?" Cody asked breaking his eye contact with Michelle and Zack.

"Why? You got Zack beat up yesterday, Cody!" Max shrieked.

"What? I wasn't even here? What do you mean?" Cody asked confused.

"He didn't tell you? What happened to your eye?" Max asked more calmly.

"Zack hit me and told me to never talk to him again." Cody explained.

"Well, Toby beat him up because you weren't at school." Max said as she was pulled away by the crowd, who were now moving to first period.

Cody looked back towards Zack and Michelle, but they were gone now.

When school was over, Michelle came to Moesby's apartment to be with Zack for a few hours.

Cody could not help but notice how amazing she looked tonight.

Cody wasn't very shocked when Zack and Michelle went straight to making out on the couch. Silently he shut the door to his room.

Michelle was going through his head over and over. He tried several things to get her off his mind, but nothing worked.

"Why? Why do I feel this way?" Cody wondered aloud.

Cody stared as thoughts ran through his head. Soon he was day dreaming...

Michelle came into Cody's room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Cody said quickly standing.

Without saying anything else, Michelle walked over to Cody and pressed her lips hard against his. Cody kissed her back. Michelle pushed him pack on the bed and unbuttoned his pants.

Cody stopped dreaming because a loud crash had came from the front room, the sound had been Zack,whom had tripped and fell.

Cody looked at him from inside his room. Michelle noticed Cody and smiled at him. He smiled back. Cody knew he loved her at that very minute, only one thing stood in is way, Zack.

A/N- There's Chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be up right after this one. I'm making up for all the days I didn't get to update. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Taking The Gun To School

Chapter Five: Taking The Gun To School

"Ouch." Cody said as Toby pushed him into the bathroom wall.

"You weren't sick were you! You little faggot!" He yelled.

"I was sick!" Cody protested.

"Zack seems to think you were faking." Toby spat.

"What does he know?" Cody asked struggling to get out of Toby's grip.

Toby sent a blow into Cody's stomach.

Cody fell on the floor.

"Your almost seventeen years old Martin! Seventeen! Are you ever going to grow up and be a man? Get up! Fight me!" Toby said kicking him in the ribs.

"No." Cody said slowly standing up.

"Fight me, or I'll stomp you in the ground." Toby's eyes were wild and untamed.

"Just leave me alone." Cody pleaded.

"You wanted to be like me, so fight." Toby said punching Cody in the face.

"Sop Damn it!" Cody screamed and kicked Toby in the stomach knocking him down.

Toby got up looking angry than Zack had a few days ago.

"That was a huge mistake." He breathed.

Toby ran at Cody and knocked him down hitting his head on the bathroom floor, blood spilled from his ear. Toby began punching him over, and over, and over, until Cody was unconscious.

When he woke, Mr. Moesby was standing over him in a hospital room.

"Where's Zack?" Cody asked, pain in his voice.

"He wouldn't come. Is something going on?" Moesby asked.

"No, never mind. When can I go home?" Cody asked.

"In the morning, Cody returned home, but decided that it was time that he got back at all of the kids that had treated him so bad.

After hours of street searching, Cody found a gun. The next day, he took it to school. An awards ceremony was being held in the gym today, Cody slipped it into his pocket and waited for his turn to speak. Soon his name was called for a science award. His head and hands were sweating badly. When he got to the podium, he pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it into the crowd. They all screamed and many ran. Zack set there, stunned.

"You have all made fun of me, I'm sick of it! I hate it, I hate you! I want to show you what pain is today!" Cody screamed as hot tears poured from his face.

"Hell no!" Toby yelled taking the gun from behind.

"You will not take credit for something I could do!" Toby pointed the gun into the crowd and pulled the trigger. Max fell, dead. Police had been called and had arrived. They put hand cuffs on Cody and Todd.

"You have the right to remain silent."

A/N- There's a surprising Chapter 5! Lol. I hated it, what do you guys think? I'll try and update soon! Thanks!


	6. A Friend In Jail

Chapter Six: A Friend In Jail

Cody huddled in the corner of his small cell. He was lucky enough to get one alone. He shook of fear and cold. An inmate looking slightly younger than himself appeared in front of the cell door.

"We get to come out of the cells for two hours." He announced.

"I'm fine, thanks." Cody tired to smile.

"Your new here aren't you? My names Kevin." The inmate put his hands on the bars.

"Yeah, just got here a few hours ago." Cody stood up.

"What are in for?" Kevin asked.

"Took a gun to school." Cody said dusting off his butt.

"Well, I'm here for shooting my brother. He used to pick on me in school, it hurt and I went into depression. One night, he went to far. We were at a party and he embarrassed me in front of everyone. I was set off and did something can't change now." Kevin said, his face gloomy and sad.

"I felt like killing my brother, but instead, my best friend was killed. I haven't even talked to Zack in almost two weeks. He hit me. I miss the way we were before mom died." Cody said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Don't cry in here dude, you won't las very long. I won't lie, your a hot guy, and there's a lot of men in here that would really like to get there hands on a boy like you, but I'm not like that at all. I'm the geek without friends in here." Kevin faked a smile.

"I can relate to that." Cody said as Kevin slid is unlocked cell door open. Kevin sit on Cody's small bed.

"How long are you in for?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. A while most likely." Cody looked out of the cell door.

"How old are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks." Cody said resting his head in his arms.

"Do you have any family?" Kevin asked.

"Just my brother. Although he doesn't talk to me anymore." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Do you think someone would come and get you out?" Kevin continued questioning.

"Well, we're living with Mr. Moesby, but I don't think he'd get me out. He'd want me to stay in here and learn a lesson." Cody ran his hand through his hair.

"Just be careful around here. Like I said, there are a lot of men who'd kill to get there hands on a boy your age. Believe me, I know from experience." Kevin smiled.

"Okay, thanks a lot." Cody smiled back.

"Well, if you ever need a friend, I am the sixth cell down that way." Kevin pointed.

"How long have you been here?" Cody asked as Kevin started out the cell door.

"Since I was fifteen and I'm nineteen now, almost five years." Kevin continued through the cell door.

Cody smiled at the thought of having a friend to trust, but he didn't need a friend right ow, he needed a brother, he needed Zack.


	7. Thinking

Chapter Seven: Thinking

After talking to Kevin, Cody felt safer to come out of his cell. He had decided that he would come out for his two hours today, and maybe visit Kevin's cell, which was up from him.

"Do you want to come out?" Cody asked approaching the cell.

"Sure, I see you have found some courage since yesterday." Kevin smiled and taped a picture of a girl on his wall. He saw Cody looking.

"Her names Nicole. She visits me every Saturday. My best friend she is." He turned away from the picture after a brief look.

"What is there to do in here?" Cody asked turning and staring down the long hall of cells.

"Nothing really, your in jail. They only let us watch TV, everything else is pretty much illegal." Kevin ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"I regret what I did now." Cody made a face.

Zack's POV

"Moesby, where's my football?" Zack asked Mr. Moesby.

Mr. Moesby appeared in Zack's bedroom door.

"Zack, Cody's in jail, he needs you right now. Don't you think you should visit him?" Mr. Moesby asked picking up Zack's football from under a pile of clothes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Cody got himself into this, he'll have to get himself out, I'm tired of fooling with him. It's not secret that don't speak anymore. Thanks." Zack grabbed the football and started through the door.

Mr. Moesby grabbed his arm.

"Zack, your mom would be so disappointed in you right now. You think about what you just said, then get your butt down to that jail and see him." Mr. Moesby made his voice firm.

Zack looked at Moesby's grip with anger.

"You have no right to talk about her." Zack growled and ripped away the grip.

As he walked for the park, Zack thought. Maybe he should visit Cody, but maybe he shouldn't. Zack knew Cody was in trouble, but Zack wasn't a saint either. He didn't want to see Cody yet, maybe later, maybe not, but defiantly not yet.

"Back to your cells!" A prison gaurd called from behind the crowd of inmates. He was holding a night stick and hitting his left hand gently with it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin told Cody as he got up from his chair in front of the TV and walked toward his cell. Cody also walked to his cell. He was alone and scared. What if Zack never bailed him out? What if he never saw Zack again?

Cody slowly walked into his cell and a gaurd slammed the door closed and locked it. Cody looked at the floor with sadness filling him.

Cody set on his small flat bed and put his head in his hands. He thought of happier moments, before Carey had died, when he and Zack didn't have a care in the world. All of that was gone now. Forever, he knew that.

Cody lifted his head up revealing tears.

What if this was the end of the road? Would Cody get a second chance at life? At freedom?

The gaurd securing the cells walked by and shook Cody's cell door, making sure it was locked.

Thoughts rushed through him, but they only sent spikes through his heart. All of their fun adventures, all of their games, everything was ruined. What if Zack never forgave him? What would de do? How could he go on living?

A/N- Sorry for the late update, I think you got a little something mixed up. Lol. Kevin's cell is 6 cells up from Cody, who is alone At the moment. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really am glad you still read, the next chapter will be ALOT more dramatic, Thanks again!


	8. Fights

Chapter Eight: Fights

Cody opened is eyes only to see bars surrounding him. He pushed the cover off him and set up in bed yawning. He hadn't slept good in days.

ZACK'S POV

"Michelle, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Zack asked running his hand through her hair.

"You might have mentioned it a few times." Michelle giggled.

"Well, I'd like to tell you again." Zack smiled leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back.

"Are you going to go see Cody?" Michelle asked as her smile faded.

"No, not right now." Zack turned from her uncomfortably.

"Why are you treating him like this? He is your brother!" Michelle stood up.

"I didn't take a damn gun to school Michelle." Zack stood up too.

"What are gonna do? Hit me? Like you hit Cody?" She yelled in his face.

"I can't even belive you just said." Zack turned and stormed from the apartment.

"Zack, wait!" Michelle called after him.

CODY'S POV

A guard came by Cody's cell and opened the door.

"Yay, two hours out." Cody said to himself sarcastically.

Kevin appeared by his cell door.

"What are you up to?" Kevin asked scratching his head.

"Nothing. I'm in jail." Cody forced a confused smile.

"I have something to tell you." Kevin came into the cell and set on Cody's small flat bed.

"What?" Cody asked falling down beside him.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you." Kevin looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"I didn't kill my brother. I am in here for theft. I just said that to relate to you, so you'd be my friend." Kevin didn't look up, but instead, played with his jump suit sleeve.

"Why would I not be your friend? Your the best friend I've ever had, other than, never mind." Cody shook his head.

"So your not mad?" Kevin asked.

"Not at all. Let's get out of this cell for a while." Cody stood up to leave.

"Right." Kevin followed him.

"Hey Martin!" An angry voice yelled toward Cody. Cody turned to see Toby standing only inches away. He swallowed hard as Toby approached.

"Hi." Cody asked, fear made his voice shake.

"I think I owe you." Toby grabbed Cody up by his shirt collar.

"Leave him alone man." Kevin said trying to move in between them.

A friend of Toby's grabbed Kevin and threw him across the way.

A guard begin running towards them, but he was all the way down the hallway. Toby was punching Cody over and over, then he kicked him a few times before the gaurd reached them. Blood came from Cody's mouth, ears, nose, and head.

"Get him to the hospital." The guard called to another cop.

ZACK'S POV

"Zack, I got a call, Cody's in the hospital." Moesby said through Zack's bedroom door.

"Why?" Zack asked looking bored.

"He was beaten up. Zack, I think it's time you set aside your pride and go to him. He needs you, and you know it." Mr. Moesby stood staring before leaving and shutting Zack's door.

Zack looked at his dresser, a pair of boxer shorts and a pair of socks almost covered a picture of him and Cody. They were smiling and enjoying life. Even though Zack didn't want to admit it, he kissed Cody. Should he go see him? He wanted to, but he didn't. Zack shut his eyes and fell back on his bed.

A/N- Not as dramatic as I wanted it to be, I'm sorry! Ok, a little update, I have decided to end this story with 11 chapters, that leaves 3 more. Alot will happen in the next three chapters, some good things, some bad things, some deadly things. Thanks for reading, and please continue!


	9. Happy Birthday

Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday

Zack stood in front of Boston Jail. Sweat fell from his forehead. Every time he'd begin to go, something would stop him and he wouldn't go in. Zack paced back and forth. Why didn't he want to see Cody? Was he afraid of what might happen? Zack stopped and drew in a deep breath before entering the jail.

"Is visiting hours over yet?" Zack asked a lady behind bullet proof glass.

"No, sir, whom would you like to visit?" The women asked smiling.

"Cody Martin." Zack said looking around the small, empty waiting room. It was cold and grey.

"ID please." The women smiled.

Zack slipped his school ID card into a slit in the window.

"This says your only 16. You have to be 18." The women frowned and slid the ID card back out to him.

"Actually, today's my 17th birthday. Cody's too, we're twins. Um, is there any way I could see him? At all? Please?" Zack put the ID card back into his pants pocket.

"No, I'm sorry." The women said in a final tone.

Zack found himself leaving the jail very angry. But why? He didn't want to see Cody any ways, did he?

Zack slammed the door to Moesby's apartment as he entered.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Moesby asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Everything." Zack glared and slumped down on the couch.

"Did you see Cody?" Moesby continued laying down his newspaper.

"No. You have to be 18 or older." Zack mocked the women from earlier.

"I'll go with you, Zack. If you want me to." Moesby offered.

"Okay, I guess. If he even wants to see me." Zack stared at the floor.

"He does, I just know it." Moesby stood.

CODY'S POV

"Bye." Cody whispered dryly as he walked away from Kevin and into his cell. A guard slammed the barred door shut behind him.

Cody slammed himself down on his bed. He banged his head into his hands.

How could Zack not visit him? How? It was their birthday, and he still wasn't there. Tears fell softly from Cody's eyes.

Cody had had court the previous day and was able to get out on bond. But no one was bailing him out. No one cared. One mistake and everyone hated him.

"You have a visitor!" The guards voice spooked Cody and he poked his own eye.

"Hurry, visiting hours are almost up, only 25 minutes left. Come on." The guard hurried him.

Cody entered a small room where he saw Zack through a glass. Moesby was there too. A wieght of relief was lifted from Cody's heart and he smiled. Quickly he sat down and grabbed the phone that would connect him to Zack.

"Hello." Cody said excitedly.

"Happy Birthday." Zack smiled.

"You too, only mines not so happy, I'm stuck in here." Cody grinned and opened his eyes wider.

"I guess I'm crazy." Cody said slowly causing him and Zack to laugh.

"Why'd it take you so long? To come and see me I mean." Cody asked, Zack's laughing haulted.

"I don't know. I was mad, and... I just don't know Cody." Zack smiled apologetically.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I really missed you, alot." Cody said.

"Don't get all mushing on me now." Zack shook his head in embarrassment.

Mr. Moesby took the phone.

"Cody? I'm bailing you out." Moesby smiled.

"Really?" Cody asked and screamed like a girl. He quickly shut up, not meaning to sound like a girl.

Zack laughed as well as Moesby.

"Time's up." The guard called. Zack and Cody waved to each other as they departed.

A/N- Wow, that was almost as boring as the news. Lol. I hated it, worst Chapter by far. Yes, I meant missed. Lol. I never noticed that. Thanks for reviewing and please continue. Chapter 10 will be up soon, possibly tonight, and it will be much more interesting. Thanks!


	10. Talking And Shopping

Chapter Ten: Talking And Shopping

Cody smiled as he walked into Moesby's apartment with his brother and Moesby himself.

"I'm so glad to be home." Cody said going into his room and laying down on the bed.

"Are you al right?" Zack asked.

"Fine, but this bed is so nice. I'm glad I have a real bed, I think I'll go to sleep." Cody closed his eyes.

"Well, I have to go see Michelle, we haven't talked in three days. I'll see you soon." Zack left Cody alone in the room.

Cody smiled, he could turn his life around now. This was how life was, hard, and soft.

ZACK'S POV

Zack knocked on the door to Michelle's parents' house. He had a bushel of roses in his left hand. Michelle opened the door and stared at him. Zack gave her the flowers.

"How've you been?" He asked stepping back.

"Good I guess." Michelle played with her hair.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Zack, we need to talk." Michelle pulled him into the house and shut the door.

CODY'S POV

Cody walked into a food market to shop for Moesby. There, a young women walked up to him.

"Are you Cody Martin? The one that had the gun? What you did was..." Her voice trailed off as Cody escaped her. Would he have to listen to this kind of crap his whole life? Cody wondered as he left the market.

Cody walked a few buildings down where he found a less crowded store. After he had the items he needed, he returned home.

"I think I'm gonna get my own place downtown." Cody said while putting the groceries away.

"Why?" Moesby asked, he came into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm seventeen, I really need to." Cody paused.

"Good point. Good point." Moesby smiled cheerfully.

"I'm gonna go looking today." Cody put the last of the groceries away.

"Well, I'll miss you, but if you must." Moesby made a hand gesture to the door.

"I must." Cody smiled, and left.

ZACK'S POV

"Why didn't you tell me? I understand Michelle, I'm not that kind of guy." Zack said holding on to her arms.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not ready for sex. Your a jock, I thought you'd get mad, leave me or something." Michelle made and awkward face.

"I'd never leave you because of that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am very ready for it, but if you aren't, I understand." Zack kissed her.

"I love you, Zack." Michelle said laying her head on his stomach as he laid on the couch.

"I love you too." He ran his hand through her hair.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered looking at her.

"Zack! Oh my god! What in the..." Michelle leaned up quickly.

Zack noticed that he had gotten an erection.

"Oh, Sorry about that." Zack grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap.

They both gave a loving smile to each other.

A/N- I decided to keep the interesting story line for later on. I will end this story with Chapter 11 soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. A Note Of Mystery

Chapter Eleven: A Note Of Mystery

Cody found Zack waiting on him when he got home.

"Did you go out and buy an apartment?" He asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"No, I'm renting one. Why?" Cody sat in the chair facing him.

"We were finally back together again, and then you have to go out and move? Why Cody Could you not wait to get away from me?" Zack looked hurt.

"That's not it at all. I'm seventeen, I want to start my life." Cody stood up and walked over to Zack.

"We've really grown up over the past three years haven't we?" Zack looked at the floor.

"Yeah, we aren't wild crazy kids anymore."

"Than what are we?" Zack looked at Cody.

"I don't know, but if you want to move in with me, lets do it. It'd be fun." Cody smiled.

"It would, I think I will." Zack stood and hugged Cody.

"I love you, man." He whispered.

"Me too." Cody let go.

Zack sat down. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a note sliding under the door.

"Zack? Hello?" Cody said trying to catch Zack's attention, unaware of the note.

Zack walked to the note and picked it up. He read it , his eyes big. He smiled, but at the same time released tears.

"What is it?" Cody asked, standing by Zack to see the note.

Zack read aloud.

"You may find this a hoax, but I have news to share with you. Your mother is not dead. Maddie is not dead. Believe it or not, they're very much alive. Their times is running out, soon, they will die. He has them, he'll kill them, then he'll come for you."

"Oh my god." Cody whispered.

"What is it?" Moesby asked entering the room.

Zack folded the letter.

"Nothing. It's from Michelle." He smiled and stuck it in his pocket.

"Well, I'm off to the Tipton." Moesby departed them.

"What does this mean?" Cody asked.

"It means, that we have a long journey ahead of us, and we might not make it out alive." Zack took him a slow breath and looked into Cody's face.

A/N- The final chapter of this story. The next sequel will appear soon. It will be alot better than these last duds, so please read it when I post it. Thanks to all of you!


End file.
